Super Cheesy Romance One-Shots
by TotalDramaObsessiveFanGirl9
Summary: Just what the title suggests. Chapter 1: Gwent
1. Chapter 1

**I know. I'm getting possibly backed up on stories. This one will not have a set length, but it will be a series of one-shots, or more like drabbles. I also want you to know that I am working on Kiss of Death and TDAS, as well as my other fics, but I have little to no time to update during the week. Just another reason why I don't like school. Oh well. **

**Disclaimer: isn't it obvious? I don't own Total Drama!**

**Super Cheesy Cliché Romantic One-Shot #1**

**Bad With Goodbyes—Gwent**

Gwen had just arrived at the Playa del Losers after Owen won, and lost the hundred-thousand. She had to pack up her stuff and go home for two days, then come back for season two. In her room, she was trying to pack up quickly just so she could leave faster. She didn't want to say goodbye to anyone, even though it was only for two days. Gwen never wanted anyone to find out, but she had always been horrible with goodbyes. She would get so emotional, and it was really embarrassing. She planned to go around back of the resort to avoid… certain people. She wasn't the only one, though.

Unbeknownst to her, a certain guitar player had the same problem. Trent was also sneaking behind the Playa. He wanted to avoid saying goodbye as well. They saw each other behind the building. Tears started welling up in Gwen's eyes, and Trent noticed.

Just what I wanted to avoid, they thought simultaneously.

As Gwen turned around to go the other way, Trent ran up to her. He hated seeing her sad. He loved her, and it broke his heart.

"Gwen? Wait! What's wrong?" Trent called to her. She stopped and turned around.

"What?" she asked him.

"Are you okay?" Trent asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Just happy to get a vacation from this vacation." Gwen answered.

"No, something's wrong." Trent said, not believing her.

"Well, you aren't alright either. You tell me and I'll tell you." She saw sadness in his beautiful green eyes.

"Okay, I hate saying goodbye. Even if it's just for a couple days. I always have, I guess. I don't know why. Okay now you spill." Trent said, gently holding Gwen's hand.

"I-I do too. I guess I'm not alone." She answered.

"You never will be, Gwen. Every day that we are apart, I will always think of you. I have anyway." Trent said honestly.

"Aww, Trent. I'll think of you every day, too. I guess we have to say goodbye, now." She started tearing up. "Great. Just what I wanted to avoid. See, this is why I hate goodbyes. They just make me think it could be the last time I see you again." She started crying, and Trent's heart broke.

"Gwen, we **will **see each other again. I promise you. And as long as we think of each other, we won't be alone. I'll miss you like crazy, but it's only two days." Trent reassured her.

"Yeah, two whole days! It's gonna feel like so much more without you."

"Hey, if you can make it to the final two without me, I think you can do this. Just remember, I will always be thinking of you." Trent hugged Gwen tightly. "I love you, Gwen."

"I know, Trent. You told the cameras before, and—" she was cut off by him kissing her. After they broke away, Gwen continued. "Where was I, before I was so 'rudely' interrupted?" she said "rudely" with a wink at Trent. "Oh, yeah, I love you too, Trent. I have since I met you, I was just afraid that you didn't feel the same. But I really do love you, more than anything!" after they kissed again, Gwen remembered something.

"What is it, Gwen?" Trent asked.

"My mother said that if I met friends here, I could invite them over when TDI was done!" she exclaimed.

"Well, looks like we won't have to say goodbye after all!"

**Cheesy enough for you? Chapter two might be here soon! I am taking requests, but I probably won't do all of them. I refuse to do Dott, simply because I can't stand Scott, and I don't get them as a couple at all. Almost everyone has a couple that they hate.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps! I'm back with another one-shot! This will be kind of a song-fic, but, heh-heh, it's another Gwent one! I thought of Trent singing this to Gwen, but it will be like his own version of the song. It's a really sweet/sad song. Every time I hear it, I can't help but picture Trent singing it about Gwen, possibly after World Tour, aka when Gwuncan became real. Told from Trent and Gwen's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I don't own anything. Not Total Drama, not "Beautiful Girl," but I do own my ideas.**

**A/N: In this story, Gwen and Duncan never broke up on All-Stars.**

**Super Cheesy Cliché Romantic One-Shot #2**

**Beautiful Girl—Gwuncan/Gwent (Songfic)**

**Trent's POV**

I miss her so much. That summer was the best summer of my life. But she left me, because I let her. I didn't really go after her as much as I could have. Who could I be talking about? Gwen, of course, the most beautiful girl to ever walk in to my life. I need to see her again. Yes, she is still with Duncan, but I just need to… tell her something.

**Gwen's POV**

So how's my life been? Pretty good, I'd say. I am still dating Duncan, and I am pretty happy. Obviously I miss Trent, but in the way that you get when you haven't seen a friend in forever.

*Phone rings*

"Hello?"

"Gwen? It's Trent."

I almost dropped the phone. Why was he calling me, and why did I feel… something… when I heard his voice? "Hey Trent, how have you been? You do know I'm dating Duncan still, right?"

"Of course, but I need to see you again."

"No offense, but why?" I said, trying to control my shock at hearing him again.

"I miss you. Oh, it isn't a date, or anything." He said quickly.

"Uh… okay. Where would we go?" I said. I didn't want him to catch on to my voice and the emotion in it. I hadn't heard from him in so long, and here he was!

"How about Wendley Park? You don't live far from there, right?"

"Nope. When?"

"As soon as possible?"

"Like right now, Trent? I'm not busy."

"Sounds great Gwen. See you in a few!" then he hung up. I had one thought going through my head: _Gwen, what have you done?_

**Trent's POV**

Stupid, why did I do that? I thought she would have broken up with him by now! Oh well, I should get going. I can't keep her waiting!

**Gwen's POV**

When I got to the park, I found a bench to sit on and wait for Trent. No more than a minute later he arrived—oh no—carrying his guitar.

"Hey, Gwen. I haven't seen you in so long. You look great!" he said smiling.

"Trent, why do you have your guitar?" I asked him, eyeing his case warily. I really hoped he didn't play me a song. "Remember, I have a boyfriend."

"What, I can't play my friend a song?" oh, crap. He started strumming his guitar. I recognized the tune, a slow, acoustic tune, and, of course, it was a romantic song. He changed some of the words, though.

"You're the same to me now, as you were those years. Those beautiful eyes you are, the intellectual that you were. But now you're far away, sitting next to him. I don't even know where you are now, but I still know you better than he does somehow."

No, not this. Please not this. I wanted to stop him, not because I didn't need to fall back in love with him, but because I was.

"You're a beautiful girl, beautiful girl. More so than anything I've ever seen before. So I'm thinking of you right now, thinking of you, even though you're taken. A beautiful girl, beautiful girl. More so than everything I've ever seen before, so I'm thinking of you right now, thinking of you, even though I shouldn't be."

When we were dating, I never felt happier than when I was with Trent. I loved him, and Duncan… I'm not so sure anymore.

"I remember, being next to you. Thinking of things that I said to you, things that you said when I was staring at you. And we were sitting there talking, all summer long. Well we were until, she tricked me into that kiss. The tears in your eyes, the way that you cried. I knew then that things just wouldn't be alright. And after that, nothing ever really was. But there was something about you, I just couldn't give up."

Oh, Trent, please don't bring it up. I don't need more memories of us, good or bad. He kept singing, not oblivious to the tears welling up in my eyes. He gently wiped one away.

"You're a beautiful girl, beautiful girl. More so than anything I ever have seen before. So I'm thinking of you right now, thinking of you, even though you're taken. A beautiful girl, beautiful girl. More so than anything I've ever seen before, so I'm thinking of you right now, thinking of you, even though I shouldn't be. I was alone today, no words to say, so I called you on the phone and girl, you made my day. Just like we used to be, those midnight hikes we'd take. When I first saw you, I fell in love with your face. You're a beautiful girl. More so than anything I've ever seen before. So I'm thinking of you right now, thinking of you, even though you're taken. A beautiful girl, beautiful girl. More so than anything I ever have seen before, so I'm thinking of you right now, thinking of you, even though I shouldn't be."

He finished up the last few bars of the song. He paused, as if to see my reaction.

"Trent?" I asked him, my voice hoarse with emotion.

"Yes?" he asked cautiously gazing into my eyes.

"…Why?" I croaked out as another tear slid down my cheek.

"I felt I needed to tell you how I felt. I knew you were dating Duncan, but I wanted to let you know that I will always love you, Gwen. No matter what happens." He said honestly, his voice also full of emotion.

"Oh, Trent. It was beautiful, but…"

"It didn't change anything. Did it? You still love Duncan and we will never be together, right?" he asked sadly.

"…I just don't know, Trent. I don't know whether I love him, or you." I said.

"I understand Gwen. I wasn't trying to make you fall in love with me again, I just wanted to remind you of what we had." Trent admitted.

"Trent… I do love you, and I always will, but I also love Duncan. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, but I just wanted to let you know that." He said as a lone tear silently drifted down his cheek. I was breaking his heart again, and mine was breaking too.

Taking notice, I gently kissed him on the cheek. "It was very sweet, Trent." I had to leave before I broke down. I couldn't just leave Duncan, because I was still in love with him.

I got home expecting to see my boyfriend on the couch watching TV. He usually came over about this time, and if I wasn't home he would know I didn't mind if he waited for me. But when I walked in, Duncan wasn't in my house. Instead he left me a note. I picked it up and read it.

_**To Gwen:**_

_Listen, I can't do this anymore. I just don't feel anything like I used to. It's over. Sorry._

—_Duncan _

I wish he could have told me in person. Even that would have been better. I knew I should've felt sad, but I just didn't, probably because I felt the same way for a while, but never admitted it to myself. Maybe Trent was still at the park…

Sure enough, when I got back Trent was still sitting on that bench. He was strumming his guitar slowly and sadly. I got tears in my eyes, looking at him. He did really love me, and would love me for a long time. He still didn't see me.

"Trent!" I said, running over to him.

"Gwen!" he exclaimed. He hadn't expected me to return. "Why'd you come back?"

"Duncan broke up with me."

"What? You don't look too upset."

"I guess I didn't love him as much as I thought."

"Why did you come back to _me_?" he inquired.

"I think you already know the answer, Trent. I love you and I know you love me and we always will love each other." I answered.

"Gwen?"

"Yes?"

"I _will_ love you forever, I promise you that."

"I know, I just said that." I pointed out, smiling.

"Oh, well it's true." He said.

"I love you too, Trent."

"I know, you just said that." He said playfully, as he picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder. Ah, the memories from that first summer.

"Let's go home, Trent." I said laughing.

**I like this one-shot more than my previous one. If you don't know the song already, I suggest listening to it. I can't help but think of Gwent when I hear it! Gwent is my favorite canon couple, obviously. The next one will probably NOT be Gwent, hehe. I just happened to do two in a row. I love all my readers!**


End file.
